Walford's new family
by lozza1989
Summary: The Brockman family move into Albert square. What will the residents make of their new neighbours?
1. Chapter 1

Arriving in walford

It was just another typical day in Walford when the Brockman family moved in and Karen was complaining of being hungry, so Pete told her that once they got everything unpacked, they would go to the queen vic to get something to eat.

"Can I get a beer?" Ben asked hopefully "or lager."

"No you can't because you are too young" Sue told him "you can get a cola if you want." karen then pointed out that ben mixed with Cola wasn't a good combination because the last time he drank some cola, it sent him on a sugar high and he broke her book shelf when he came charging into her room, thinking he was a bull.

"Ok, then we'll just have to keep ben away from the cola then" Sue pointed out. Ben then asked if he could have some beer again and Pete told him no this time. When they arrived at their new home, they got out of the car but accidently locked pete in and it took them at least fifteen minutes to realize that he was still in the car, tapping on the window.

"I am so sorry" Sue said as she let him out of the car " I guess where all just too excited." After they had finished unpacking, the Brockman's went over to the queen vic to get something to eat and Ben was still pestering for a beer.

"For the eighty millionth time, you cannot have some beer because you are underage" said pete as they sat down.

"But Jake drinks beer and he's under age" Ben pointed out "I saw him that time he was babysitting for me and karen. I wentt downstairs to get a drink and I saw him sat in the living room with his mates drinking cans of lager." Jake then denied it and made out that it was red bull he and his friends where drinking but Ben said he was pretty sure that it was lager he saw.

"Look can we all just sit and have a nice quiet family meal without any arguing please" Sue begged. They all sat down and a man in a flowery blouse came up to their table holding some menus.

"Welcome to the queen vic pub, my name is Alfie Moon and I will be your waiter for this evening" he said as he handed out the menus.

" What's this Sausage suprise?" karen asked as she browed through the menu.

"Ahh, it's like a stew thing that has Sausages in it" Alfie told her.

"Then why do you call it Sausage suprise if you already know what's in it because if you knew what was in it then it wouldn't be much of a suprise would it" karen pointed out "why don't you call it something like sausage stew or something?"

"Tell you what, why don't you see what's on the Children's menu?" Alfie suggested. Karen looked to see what was on the children's menu and asked for the chicken nuggets and peas.

"I will gladly tell the chef" Alfie replied with a humerous bow before asking the others what they wanted.

"Can I have the pancakes with melted butter and can you cut them into the shape of an explosion" Ben requested "and can you make some little pancake people with their body parts hanging off from the explosion."

"Ben" Sue hissed before apologizing to Alfie about her sons demand but he seemed to be ok about it and said he would try his best to make Ben's pancakes in the shape of an explosion. Jake then decided he was going to have what Karen was having whilst Pete and Sue decided they were going to try the sausage suprise. When the kids where having their lunch, Sue and Pete had to wait for their Sausage suprise because the woman, Jean Slater who was making the sausage suprise had accidently burned it and the Brockmans could see her stood at the other end of the room, flapping her arms around in a panic whilst Alfie was trying to calm her down, telling her that it was just an accident and not to worry about it.

"What is wrong with that lady?" Karen asked "she's doing this with her hands." karen then started imitating Jean's hand movements and Sue told her not to do that because it wasn't nice to imitate other people.

"But she was though" Karen protested "she was getting all fussy."

"Tell you what, here's five pounds, why don't you go and buy yourself some sweeties" Sue said, handing Karen a five pound note "but finish your dinner first." After Karen had finished her lunch, she went exploring round the square and as she skipped towards the minute mart, she accidently bumped into Janine butcher which made her pretty annoyed with the youngster.

"Why don't you watch where you're going you stupid little girl" Janine hissed "and who are you anyway,I haven't seen you around here before

"I'm karen Brockman and I've just moved here" Karen said, sticking her hand out for Janine to shake. However, Janine refused to shake her hand and told her off again about running into her.

"Well I didn't mean to" Karen said "I'm just abit excited that's all."

"You know something" Janine said, leaning forward so she could make full eye conctact with Karen "I reckon that all children should never be seen or heard."

"Well that's abit silly because if you wern't able to see or hear children then you wouldn't know what they up to" karen pointed out "what if a child was being abducted and you didn't see or hear that they were in trouble because there was a law about children not beeing seen and heard then you wouldn't be able to see or hear that they were being abducted." Janine was quite shocked to hear such a rant coming from the mouth of a nine year old child but she shook it off and told her to run along and do whatever girls her age did.

"I will unless I can ask you a question?" Karen asked.

"What is it?" Janine asked, folding her arms.

"Are you a tart?" karen asked causing Janine to get more annoyed before telling Karen to clear off and mind her own buisness before walking off. Karen shrugged and went into the minute mart with the five pound note that Sue had given her. Over at the Brockman's new house, Jake was texting on his phone when Sue asked to him to help her sort out karen's room.

"Why can't she do it" Jake protested as he continued to text on his phone.

"I was going to ask you to help me position her bed" Sue told him "it'll be too heavy for Karen to do herself but I am quite sure she'll manage the rest herself." Meanwhile, Karen was now bored, she had been to the minute mart and bought herself a bag of sweets but now she was sat on Arthur's bench, eating her sweets and thinking of what she could do next until she got a really good idea, she decided to go and introduce herself to everyone in the square and then return home so she got up from the bench and went to do exactly that.

Back at the Brockman's new house, Jake was helping Sue Position Karen's bed whilst Ben and Pete were in the front room, setting up the Wii.

"Do you think our new neighbours will like us?" Ben asked "or would they think were annnoying neighbours?"

"Well it depends on thier opinion doesn't it" Pete replied "there could be different kinds of people that live here."

"Do you think the Mafia lives here?" Ben asked "or Voldemort?"

"Ben Voldemort is a fictional Character and I think he would prefer to live in an evil secluded area than Walford" Pete told him "and I doubt that the mafia would live here too."

Across the square, over at the beale's house, Ian was getting saucy with Mandy when he heard a knock at the door.

"Oh who is that?" Ian complained as he got up from the sofa and looked out the window to see a small girl with blonde curly hair stood at the door, knocking again. Sighing, Ian went to the door and opened it to the girl who was revealed to be Karen.

"What do you want, I'm busy" Ian told her in a rather rude manner "and if you're here to sell charity tickets then you can clear off."

"Well you're very rude arn't you" said karen "anyway, my name is Karen Brockman and me and my family have just moved into the square."

"Well I'm very pleased to meet you but like I said, I'm busy so clear off" Ian told her before slamming the door in her face. Karen then opened the letter box and told Ian that it was rude to slam the door in people's faces before moving onto the next house.

An hour had passed by and Sue was begining to wonder where Karen was because she hadn't seen her since she went exploring.

"Maybe she's found some new friends and just playing somewhere" Pete suggested. Ben then suggested that she could have been abducted by little green spacemen but Jake gave him a small slap round the head and told him to stop being so stupid before telling Sue that Karen will be fine and she was because she had introduced herself to almost everyone who lived in the square and she had one more house to go to so she went up to that house but before she was about to knock on the door, she heard a woman yelling "RICKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY" but she braved it and knocked on the door before waiting for someone to answer the door when she heard the shouty woman again, telling this Ricky person to answer the door.

"Just a minute Bianca,I'm busy trying to fix the washing machine" Karen heard a man's voice say before hearing footsteps coming to the door which then opened and a woman with red hair stood in front of Karen.

"Oh hello, what do you want then?" she asked.

"I have come here to introduce myself, my name is Karen Brockman, me and my family have just moved here and I have been going around introducing myself to everyone who lives here" Karen told her.

"Blimey you have been busy" the red headed woman said.

"Yes and can I ask you something?" Karen asked "is your name Bianca because I heard a man saying that name before you answered the door."

"Yes it is and the man you heard is my husband Ricky, he's in the kitchen trying to fix the washing machine" Bianca told Karen.

"Our washing machine broke once because my brother put two loads of clothes in and my dad whacked it with a hammer which left loads of dents in it so we had to get a man out who knew what he was doing" karen explained just as Sue came over and asked Karen where she had been all this time.

"I went exploring and then I went round, introducing myself to everyone who lives here" Karen told her and Sue asked Bianca if she was being a bother.

"Not at all" said Bianca "I have a daughter nearly the same age so I know how curious kids can be."

"Well come on karen, it's getting late now so we should be getting back" Sue said before Bianca suggested that Sue and her family should come round for dinner tomorrow and meet her family.

"Ok, I'll tell my husband" Sue said before she and Karen headed off to their new house and bid Bianca goodbye.


	2. Dinner at the butchers

Dinner at the butchers

"Mum, are we reallly going to go over to that house to have dinner tomorrow?" Karen asked as she and Sue walked back to their new house.

"Well, I'll have to tell your dad first, see what he reckons about the whole idea" Sue told her. Karen then asked Sue why they had moved to Walford in the first place and Sue told her that she felt like they needed a fresh start so they moved to a new house.

"Does Auntie Angela know we've moved?" Karen asked.

"Well I didn't tell her we were moving, I told her that we were simply going on holiday so that she didn't keep coming round all the time and being her usual self" Sue told her as they arrived at the house.

"But why didn't you just tell Auntie Angela that we were moving but not give her our new address?" Karen asked her "that way if you didn't tell her our new address, then she wouldn't be coming round, being a total bitch."

"Karen Brockman" Sue said in a shocked voice.

"Well I heard you call her it quite alot" Karen protested "and I agree." The pair of them walked into the house and Karen went into the front room with the boys whilst Sue went to tell Pete that they had been invited over for dinner at the Butcher's.

"Well, I think it's nice that one of our neighbours want to get to know us" Pete said and Sue also agreed that it would be nice and then told Pete that Bianca, the woman who invited them round had a daghter who was nearly the same age as Karen.

"Does this Bianca have any other kids or just the one?" Pete asked just as they heard an almighty crash coming from the window and they rushed in to see Ben laying underneath the windowsill next to a broken vase.

"Ben, what on earth are you doing?" Sue asked as he stood up and grinned.

"I was being spiderman" Ben replied.

"He was climbing up the curtain but he fell and broke your vase" Karen told Pete and Sue.

"Ben, how many times do I have to tell you not to climb the curtains" Sue complained "you could have really hurt yourself, you could have broken your leg or arm or something."

"Well if I broke my leg then I wouldn't have to go to school because I wouldn't be able to walk and I could stay at home all day, playing on the xbox and eating sweets" Ben said "oh and I could pay people to sign my cast." Pete then told Ben that there wasn't anything good about breaking a part of your body because it would be really painful and that he shouldn't pay people money to sign his cast.

"I could if it was made of gold" Ben said before asking if he could watch Mrs. Brown's boys.

"No because that programme is not suitable for an Eleven year old" Sue told him " now, why don't you help me tidy these bits of broken vase up." Later that evening, Sue and Pete were watching tv when Karen walked in and plonked herself down on the armchair.

"Karen, what are you doing up this late?" Sue asked her.

"I couldn't sleep because Ben farted" Karen told her parents "and I could smell it."

"But, Ben is in his own room" Pete told her before Karen told him that the smell was really strong and that she could smell it from her room.

"Well, take this and go back to bed" Pete said, handing karen some air freshner "I'm sure that would take away the smell from Ben's smell."

"Well if he keeps on letting of smells and I run out of this, then I'm sleeping on the sofa" Karen stated before heading back up to bed with the air Freshner. The next day, the Brockmans were getting ready to go for lunch at the Butcher's house and karen was sat at the table, writing on a piece of paper and striclty told her parents that she didn't wish to be disturbed.

"Ok karen but after when you've finished doing whatever you're doing, can you please get ready" Pete told her. Karen then held up her hand with the words "I'm busy" written on it then putting it back down again. Meanwhile, Ben was attempting to cook some super noodles in the oven but Sue told him that he was supposed to cook super noodles in a pan, not in the oven.

"But I was experimenting" Ben told her "I wanted to find out what noodles were turn out like if they were cooked in the oven."

"Well I reckon they wouldn't turn out very good now would they" Sue told him "now go and get ready because were going round to the Butchers in half an hour." Ben shrugged and sauntered out of the kitchen to get ready just as Karen had finished writing on the piece of paper and announced she was now going to get ready. After everyone was ready, they went round to the butcher's house and were greeted by Bianca who then let them in the house.

"This is a very nice house you have here" Sue told Bianca as they went into the front room where they saw Bianca's three children, Liam, Tiffany and Morgan.

"Kids, these are the Brockmans and they've just moved into the square" Bianca told the three kids who said hello to the new family.

"I have an another daughter aswell, well adopted daughter "Bianca told Sue and Pete "she's not here at the moment because she's gone to see her boyfriend."

"Will she be bringing him back round here?" Karen asked and Sue told her not to be so noisy but Bianca told Sue she was quite alright and told Karen that she might be.

"How old is your older daughter?" Karen asked.

"She's just turned nineteen" Bianca told her "why don't you three go and sit with my kids."

"Jake once went out with a nineteen year old and she was a lap dancer" Karen told Bianca.

"Pole dancer karen, she was a pole dancer" Jake told his sister as Bianca's three kids burst out laughing while Sue blushed and Bianca suggested that the kids should get to know each other a little more.

"Ok, But I should warn you that Ben can be abit of a handful so make sure that if you have any expensive ornaments then please put them in a secure place under lock and key because Ben can be quite... destructive" Sue warned Bianca before leaving the six Kids in the front room while they went into the kitchen as Tiffany stood up and walked over to Karen.

"Do you want to come and see my room?" she asked "I've got loads of toys."

"Ok but I need you to fill out this questionnaire" Karen said, handing Tiffany the sheet of paper she had been writing on earlier that morning.

"What is it?" Tiffany asked with a puzzled expression on her face and Karen told her that it was to see if she was suitable enough to be her friend.

"Ok" Tiffany replied with a shrug before sitting down to fill out the questionnaire that Karen had given her.

"Why don't we get questionnaires too?" Liam asked.

"Because I don't want to be friends with boys because they are destructive and have bad taste in hygiene" karen replied. Liam then whispered to Jake about Karen being rather peculiar but Jake told him that she was usually like this. After Tiffany had finished the questinnaire, Karen scanned through it like a teacher checking a student's work and then told her that she had passed.

"Now do you want to see my room?" Tiffany asked.

"Ok, we can get away from these smelly boys" Karen replied and Ben said in defense that he didn't smell because he had a shower that morning but the two girls ignored him and went upstairs. later that afternoon, the Butchers and the Brockmans were all sat in the front room watching tv whilst waiting for the dinner to finish and Ben had become bored so he got up, walked towards the curtains and then began to climb them.

"Ben stop it" Pete said as he got up and pulled Ben off the curtains "you do not climb curtains, especially in other people's houses. Now go and sit quietly and show some respect because we are guests in this house." He then apologized to Ricky and Bianca about Ben's behaviour before telling them that he had a new fascination with curtain climbing just before Derek Branning walked in unnannounced, much to the annoyance of Pat Butcher.

"What are you doing here, get out of my house at once" she told him "can't you see I've got guests here and I don't think they'll appreciate it if your kind wasn't around." Derek chuckled and told Pat that he wasn't going anywhere right before Karen stood up and walked up to him.

"Look, if the lady wants you to leave then I suggest you should leave because you turned up uninvited to her house and it's clear that she doesn't want you here" Karen said but Derek just chuckled and pointed out that he wasn't going to be lectured by a child causing Karen to sigh with annoyance.

"I really don't like your attitude at all sir" Karen replied as Tiffany and Morgan giggled in amusement "now would you kindly leave the premises." Derek was about to say something else but Karen gave him a warning look so he just gave up and left. Feeling satisfied with herself, Karen sat back down and Tiffany was still giggling.

"Who was that?" Sue asked Pat.

"Just some evil toe-rag who once put my son in hospital" Pat replied "I have to say, I have never seen a Nine year old give Derek branning a telling off."

"Well he came here uninvited and he had to be told off because it's wrong to walk into someone's house uninvited" Karen pointed out "you shouldn't walk into someone's house if you haven't been invited because that would be wrong."

"Thankyou Karen, I think you've made your point now" Pete told her. About an hour later, dinner was ready and they were all sat in the front room because they all couldn't fit round the table.

"Chicken nuggets and chips?" Karen asked as she looked at the contents on her plate "I can't believe people kill Chickens to make these Chicken nuggets. People should know that chickens have feelings too just like people." Pat then asked Karen if she didn't like the Chicken nuggets then she didn't have to eat them.

"I am still going to eat the chips though, just not the Chicken nuggets" Karen pointed out. Ben however was enjoying his Chicken Nuggets and chips so he ended up having Karen's Chicken nuggets. After Dinner, Karen and Tiffany went upstiars to play in Tiffany's bedroom but as they entered the room, they saw Fatboy and Whitney about to have a kiss and a cuddle

"What are you two doing here?" Whitney asked as she and Fatboy both sat up, blushing slightly.

"We have come here to play" Tiffany replied "why are you two in here?." Whitney told Tiffany that she and Fatboy where just having a cuddle and they felt embarressed to do it when there were other people in the house.

"I don't think you should feel embarressed to hug someone if you love them" Karen pointed out.

"Yes but we were having a very grown up hug and we needed to be on our own to do it" Whitney replied before she and Fatboy got up to have their very grown up hug somewhere else. Tiffany and Karen then went into Tiffany's bedroom and Tiffany began showing Karen her toys before they decided to paint each others nails.

"So, what do you think of the square so far?" Tiffany asked.

"Well it's certainly different to where I used to live" Karen replied "it was my mum's idea to move because she wanted a change of scene but she didn't tell my auntie Angela that we were moving, she told her that we were going on holiday because she didn't want her to know that we were moving."

"You could have said you was moving but not give her your new address" Tiffany pointed out.

"That's what I said to my mum" Karen replied "she and Auntie Angela never got on, they always argue and fall out." Back downstairs, Sue and Pete were having a conversation with Ricky, Bianca and Pat.

"So, is your mum about?" Sue asked Bianca.

"Oh you mean Carol, she's gone shopping but I imagine she'll be back soon" Pat said just as Ben pikced up an expensive looking vase and asked if it was worth alot of money.

"Yes it is Ben now put it down" Sue said, worried that Ben would end up smashing it so he did and then went upstairs to bother Karen and Tiffany.

"What do you want?" Karen asked when he walked in and plonked himself on Whitney's bed, making himself at home.

"This is a girl's only room and smelly boys are not allowed in here" Karen said as Tiffany giggled.

"But I don't smell because I had a shower this morning" Ben replied "and why are there two beds in here?"

"Because I share it with my Sister Whitney" Tiffany replied "now can you please leave because like Karen said, no smelly boys in a girl's room." Ben however refused to move so Karen had to shove him out before she and Tiffany proceeded to give do each other's hair. The Brockman's had spend another couple of hours at the Butcher's before deciding that they were going to head back.

"Karen, what have you done to your hair?" Pete asked when he saw that Tiffany had been styling her hair and Karen told him that she and Tiffany where playing with each others hair.

"Yeah" Tiffany said as she showed off her hairstyle that karen had given her.

"Oh did you girls have fun then?" Bianca asked.

"Yes, I think I might be a hair dresser when I grow up" Karen said "but I'm going to start now so that when I do get a job as a hair dresser then I'll be a proffesional because if I was a proffesional then I could give people really good hairstyles."

"Well I think you will be a really good hairdresser with abit of practice" Sue told her "but you could always get a course on it if you plan to go to college."

"But that's ages away, I do not want to wait until I'm Sixteen until I start practising doing really good hairstyles on people's hair, I want to start as soon as possible" Karen pointed out and Tiffany suggested that she might start practising then she and Karen could go into a hairdressing buisness together when they got older.

"Well that does sound like a very good idea" Bianca said before the Brockman family bid them goodbye and then headed back to their house where Karen was stilling telling Sue about her plans to become a hairdresser when she got older and when they arrived at their house, they got a big shock. There stood Auntie Angela, on the doorstep with her luggage.

"Oh no" Pete groaned as Sue demanded to know what she was doing here.

"I'm moving in" Auntie Angela announced "now, who's going to help me bring my bags inside."


	3. Angela moves in

Angela moves in

Both Sue and Pete stood there open mouthed at what Angela had just said and they were also confused, how on earth did she know they moved here.

"Are you two ok?" Angela asked "you both look a little suprised to see me."

"Well yes because we wern't expecting you, how did you know that we moved here?" Sue asked in a suprised voice. Angela then explained how she went to their old house to find it empty and that her next door neighbour told her that she, Pete and the kids that they had now moved here.

"Oh yeah I sort of told next door where abouts we were moving to and our new address" Sue pointed out before asking Angela why she was moving in.

"Well I want to retire, I've had enough of travelling" Angela pointed out "so, who wants to help me bring my bags inside." Before both Pete and Sue could say she couldn't stay, Angela had already bought her bags inside and was now making herself at home in the front room.

"It's quite cosy here isn't it" she said "Pete, you couldn't be a dear and bring my suitcase in here." Pete did a sarcastic bow and went to retrive the heavy suitcase as Karen entered the front room and sat on the coffee table so she was now face to face with Angela.

"So Karen, do you like it here?" she asked.

"It's ok but some of the people are pretty rude because yesterday I was knocking on people's doors to introduce myself and there was this one man who was really rude to me so I told him it was unacceptable to shut the door on a new neighbour" the girl explained as pete re-entered the front room, dragging a heavy looking suitcase with him.

"Thanks Pete" Angela replied. Pete did another sarcastic bow and muttered something which sounded like "all my pleasure your royal bitchiness." Later that evening, Sue was trying to get Karen to bed but thanks to Ben telling her stories about a man going around climbing through little girl's windows and abducting them in the middle of the night, she was now too scared to go to bed.

"He's just being silly Karen, no one is going to climb through your bedroom window and take you" Sue reassured her but Karen was still unconcinved and she pointed out that stuff like that does happen before telling Sue that she will be going to bed but she'll be locking her window just in case someone did decided to climb in and take her away.

"Ok you do that" Sue said before Karen headed off upstairs to bed just before Sue went to sort Ben out who was on the computer.

"Come on Ben, it's bedtime" Sue said "you can finish off whatever you're doing tomorrow."

"Just a minute" he replied "I'm making myself a new Facebook account because my old one's boring. I was thinking of having a user name like Doctor doom or Lord Voldemort."

"Well finish it tomorrow because it's bedtime" Sue said but Ben insisted on finishing off his new facebook account then watching Mrs Brown's boys on iplayer afterwards.

"You are not watching Mrs Brown's boys, it's not suitable for children your age" she said "now go to bed now young man." After two hours of trying to drag Ben from the computer, the three adults where now sat in the front room having a chat and a few drinks.

"So, are you planning on sticking around this time or will you be planning on pissing off back to America?" Sue asked Angela who inisted that she will sticking around for good this time and that she wanted to spent more time with Pete, Sue and the kids.

"Oh great" Pete muttered under his breath which unluckily went unheard right before Karen came rushing into the room in a panic.

"Karen, it's half Eleven, what are you doing up?" Sue asked her.

"There's someone at my bedroom window and they're trying to get in" Karen told them half squealing.

"Sue find a torch" Pete told her and she ran into the kitchen to get a torch before coming back.

"Right, if there is someone trying break then we'll call the police" Pete said before the four of them went outside to find a figure sitting in the tree in front of the house, peering into Karen's bedroom window and when Pete shone the torch up only to find that it wasn't an intruder but Ben who was sitting up in the tree.

"Ben, what on earth are you doing come down at once" Sue told him furiously.

"I am a robber" Ben said his stupid gruff voice but Sue raised an eyebrow so he slowly began making his way down the tree.

"You stupid idiot, you gave me a really big fright" karen told him "I could have been severly traumatized if it was an intruder trying to break through my bedroom window and kidnapped me. You need to go to bed and think about what you've done.I am very dissapointed in you mister." The five of them then went back indoors and decided to head off to bed because it was getting late.

Later that evening, Sue and Pete where woken up by the sound of a tv show coming from downstairs so they decided to go and investigate but when they reached the living room, they found Ben sitting at the computer, watching Mrs brown's boys on the iplayer.

"Ben, what are doing, it's three in the morning" Sue groaned.

"I'm watching Mrs brown's boys" Ben replied right before Pete switched off the computer and then attempted to drag him from the computer screen which took about two hours and it was already five in the morning.

"Oh what a night it's been" Sue said as they collasped back onto their bed and fell back to sleep for another few hours until they were woken up by the sound of Karen and Ben arguing.

"Shall we go and investigate the problem or shall we just stay here for another hour or so?" Pete asked right before they heard something smash and without saying another word, they decided to go and investigate the problem.

"I was going to use that bowl and you smashed it" Karen yelled at Ben.

"Ok Just calm down both of you" Angela said, trying to calm the atmopshere between the pair of them.

"Well maybe if you didn't shove me then it wouldn't have broken in the first place" Ben retorted. Pete and Sue entered the kitchen in the middle of the arguement.

"What on earth is going on?" Sue asked "and who broke that bowl?" The two younger kids then started shouting at the same time, trying to explain to their parents what had happened.

"Ok Ok, one at a time" pete said.

"I was going to use that bowl but Ben snatched it out off me and I shoved him in annoyance then the bowl broke" Karen said.

"Well it wouldn't have broke if you did shove me" Ben replied.

"I asked you to let me have the bowl and you just ignored me" karen yelled back before turning to pete and Sue "you need to have a serious talk with him because I'm done here." She then went into the front room where Jake was sat listening to his Ipod, obviously blocking out Ben and Karen's arguement. Growing bored, she decided to go and call for Tiffany so she got up and slowly crept out the door. Back in the kitchen, Pete and Sue where having a word with Ben about the broken bowl.

"Why didn't you give Karen the bowl when she asked you for it?" Sue asked.

"Because I wanted it" Ben replied "you should be having a word with her because she pushed me and made me drop the bowl."

"Yes we are aware of that young man and we will have a talk with Karen about that but you do not ignore someone when they are asking you something. You could have easily told her no instead of ignoring her" Pete explained just as Angela entered the kitchen and explained on how she tried to calm the situation between the pair of them.

"Don't worry about it Angela, we're dealing with it now but thanks for your help" Sue told her. Meanwhile, Karen and Tiffany where over at the park sitting on the swings, talking about brothers.

"Ben is really really stupid and dumb" karen said "last night he climbed a tree outside my bedroom window pretending to be a kidnapper."

"How did you know it was Ben?" Tiffany asked.

"Because my mum and dad caught him at it" Karen explained just as Janine butcher walked by. Karen pulled a face at her.

"Oh it's you" Janine said in discust when she saw Karen before she noticed that Tiffany was with her "you're not hanging around with her are you Tiff, she's a rude ignorant brat you know."

"I didn't know tarts came out during the day" Karen replied as Tiffany giggled "and i'm not talking about jam tarts either." Janine was shocked and appauled on how a girl of that age could give her such cheek.

"Right, come here you" Janine said as she stormed over to Karen and grabbed hold of her.

"Get off me you weird person" karen yelled "this is assault you know and I could report you to the court of child abuse." Janine then let go off her and then offered her twenty pounds if she stayed away from Tiffany.

"But she's my friend aunty Janine" Tiffany protested but Janine told her to keep her nose out before proceeding to bribe Karen.

"I'm sorry but I do not accept money from strangers" Karen said with a smirk but Janine shoved the note in her hand but karen ripped it up into tiny pieces and told Janine she couldn't stop her being friends with Tiffany.

"Fine you win but the next time I see you hanging around with my niece then I'll come over to your house and smash up your wii" Janine threatened.

"How can you smash wee, it's liquid" Karen replied "you can't smash weewee."

"Not that kind of wee you stupid brat" Janine said in a very annoyed tone "I was talking about the game console Wii."

"Well excuuuuuse me for misunderstanding miss elevator knickers" karen said "because they go up and down like a elevator don't they, when you do your secret adult stuff." Janine had now gone red because she was now embarressed.

"How do you know about my personal life, it's private" Janine said in shock.

"I heard that man talking about you and he used the word elevator knickers" Karen replied.

"What man?" Janine demanded.

"The fat one, with the face like a toad" Karen replied.

"You mean Derek branning?" Janine asked as karen rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Well I didn't know his name did I, you walking man humping machine" Karen replied cheekily. Janine was now shocked to hear such words coming from the mouth of a nine year old child.

"He said your knickers are like an Elevator because they always go up and down and that you are a man humping machine" Karen continued.

"Oh did he now?" Janine asked "and when did he say this."

"Just a few minutes ago before you arrived, I overheard him talking to a another man who was boald but had little bits of ginger hair and he was saying all that stuff about you" Karen explained.

"Well whatever you heard old Mr. Toadface say, it isn't true" Janine said "now i'm going to make you a deal, I am going to let you hang around with my niece if you do not to speak of this conversation to anybody." Karen stood and thought for a minute before giving Janine her answer.

"Ok but as long as you don't call me a rude ignorant brat again because that really hurt my feelings when you said that" she said and without saying another word, Janine walked off and leaving the two girls in the playground.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Karen asked Tiffany "it's begining to get boring here now."

"We could call for Shenice" Tiffany suggested.

"Who's Shenice?" Karen asked "I haven't met her yet." Tiffany said that Shenice was a girl who lived at the queen vic with Kat and Alfie.

"But I went there yesterday and I didn't see another girl there" Karen replied. Tiffany giggled before the pair of them headed over to the vic. Over at the Brokeman's, Sue and Pete had discovered that Karen had gone off somewhere and were begining to become worried about her whereabouts.

"She must be around here somewhere" Sue said.

"Ok don't panic, we'll just look around the square and if we can't find her anywhere we'll get the Police invovled" Pete said as he tried to calm her down.

"What if say a Giant spider came into the room and ate her all in one go then is probably hiding somewhere in the house so it can eat the rest of us one by one" Ben suggested.

"Ben I don't think there is such a thing as giant man eating spiders who let themselves into people's houses at eat them" Pete said "she's probably just gone out playing somewhere and we'll just look for her to make sure that nothing bad has happened." Pete and Sue then went to look for Karen and asked the other three to stay in the house incase she showed up.

"What about if she was abducted by Aliens, a beam of light could have come through the ceiling and pulled Karen into the mothership then take her away to their home planet so they could eat her" Ben suggested "or maybe she can make herself invisble, HEY KAREN, ARE YOU INVISBLE AND IF YOU ARE CAN YOU PLEASE SAY WHEREABOUTS IN THE HOUSE YOU ARE."

"You are so immature Ben" Jake said "Karen has not been abducted by Aliens or eaten by a giant spider and she is mostly not invisible because people cannot make themselves invisble."

"Harry Potter can" Ben pointed out.

"Yes but he uses an invisibilty cloak dumbo" Jake said as though Ben was something dumb.

"She could have used one of them" Ben argued back.

"Shall we see what's on Telly" Angela said, trying to change the subject whilst Pete and Sue where running around the square trying to find their daughter when they eventually found her hanging outside the chip shop with Shenice and Tiffany.

"There you are, you gave us such a fright" Sue said as she rused over to Karen and gave her a hug.

"I don't see why you're making such a big fuss I had only gone out to hang around with Tiffany because I was bored" Karen replied.

"Well why didn't you tell us you were going out, you gave us all a big fright" Pete pointed out.

"I didn't want to intterupt you when you were in the kitchen talking and I found it pointless talking to Jake while he was sitting there with his Ipod on" Karen explained as both Tiffany and Shenice giggled.

"Well your dinner's nearly ready so we would like it if you came home now" Sue told her. Karen then said goodbye to Shenice and Tiffany before heading back to the house.

"Mum, can I ask you a question, it's about that programme I saw Ben watching last night on the computer" Karen said.

"Oh you saw Ben watching that Mrs Brown's boys. You didn't watch it did you?" Sue asked "because that programme is not suitable for a nine year old."

"Well I only watched it for five minutes, I only came down to get a drink but Ben wanted to show me it and I realized that the main character is a man dressed as a woman, I mean why not get a real woman playing the main character instead of dressing a man up in a granny's outfit" Karen pointed out "it's weird."

"I think they couldn't find a woman who was funny enough to play the main character, they probably thought it would be funny if it was man dressed up as an old lady" pete explained.

"Are you saying that women arn't funny, that's sexist" Karen said in shock "it's like you're saying that I can't play a man if I was to be on a comedy show where the main character is a man."

"I'm not being sexist I was just saying" Pete replied. karen sighed and ran up to the house in a hurry.

" You wern't being sexist where you?" Sue asked.

"No, I was just explaining to her now the creators of that show were probably unable to find a real woman who was funny enough to play the main character and they probably thought the guy was the right choice" pete explained.

"Good because if you were being sexist then I'll kick you in your sensitive area" Sue pointed out as they went indoors.


End file.
